Silly: Romantically
by thornberriess
Summary: "Inko-san, sepertinya Shouto-kun suka dengan Izu-chan." "Kita jodohkan saja mereka, Rei-san." [Osananajimi; Shitty-Smart-Shouto x fem!Izuku]


**my hero academia (c) kouhei horikoshi  
**_standard warning applied_. Note: fem!izuku; apa itu EYD; definitely ooceh. Mari melompat bersama plot cerita ini ;)

* * *

.

.

Namanya Midoriya Izuku. Rambutnya hijau panjang bergelombang dan tubuhnya pendek (kata _osananajimi_-nya, nutrisi Izuku numpuk di dada dan pipi). Izuku punya satu gingsul, yang lagi-lagi, dikomentari oleh _osananajimi_-nya sebagai 'kecacatan yang sempurna'. Sudah dibilang cacat, dibilang sempurna juga, entah benar yang mana, Izuku malas memikirkan. Lebih tepatnya, tidak sudi memikirkan. Kasihan otaknya yang sudah ditimpa banyak beban. Dan lagian, kenapa _dia-yang-belum-disebut-namanya_ itu, hobi sekali berkomentar.

Haah!

Di suatu sore yang tenang, Izuku duduk meratapi nasib. Teringat peristiwa kelam, lima belas tahun silam. Saat di mana kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua _osananajimi_-nya sepakat menjadikan mereka sepasang suami istri di masa depan.

("Inko-san, sepertinya Shouto-kun suka dengan Izu-chan."

"Kita jodohkan saja mereka, Rei-san.")

Awalnya sih, Izuku senang-senang saja, karena Todoroki Shouto itu ganteng, dan menyenangkan, dan ganteng, dan mm ..., ganteng. Tapi semua berubah saat mereka semakin dewasa. Lebih tepatnya, saat Shouto mulai menunjukkan perkembangan otaknya.

.oOo.

Di usianya yang ketiga setengah, Shouto belajar (—atau tepatnya mengajari Izuku) menghitung kulit kuaci. "Dua tambah dua berapa, Izuku?"

"Emphattttttt ..."

"Tambah satu."

Izuku menghitung ulang jari-jarinya; satu, dua, tiga, "Lima, Shou-chan!"

"Bagus. Tambah dua lagi."

_Dua, tiga, lima, lima, umm ... lima_. Izuku baru sadar, dia belum bisa angka setelah lima. "L-lima, Shou-chan."

"Izuku bego!"

Dan mereka cakar-cakaran.

.oOo.

Di usianya yang kesembilan, Shouto membuat sebuah celengan dari kaleng kue berbentuk tabung dengan jari-jari 14cm dan tinggi 30cm. Shouto menyuruh Izuku menghitung luas kain flanel yang diperlukan untuk membungkusnya agar rapi dan memperkirakan berapa banyak uang logam yang bisa masuk. Mereka baru akan mempelajari rumus 2 _phi_ r kuadrat ditambah 2 _phi _r t saat kelas lima, tapi Shouto sudah bisa karena diajari oleh Kak Dabi. Dan Shouto sombong sekali!

"Berapa, Izuku? Rumusnya kan sudah kukasih. Masa ngitung gitu doang lama banget."

Sumpah! Izuku ingin lempar buku tulisnya ke muka Shouto. Belum juga semenit.

"Izuku kebanyakan makan ciki, sih."

—bct.

"Ya sudah, aku mau beli susu Ultra dulu. Izuku suka rasa stroberi, kan? Kubelikan sekalian, uang jajanku dikasih banyak sama Kak Dabi."

Shouto pun pergi.

_Iya, udah! Sana! Syuhh! Syuhh!—Eh, tunggu, tadi Shouto-kun bilang apa? Kak Dabi? Jadi ... Kak Dabi ada di rumah?_

Entah dapat ilham darimana, Izuku langsung bisa parkour dari taman bermain ke kediaman Todoroki.

"Izuku-chan?"

"Kak Dabi, bisa mengerjakan hitungan ini tidak?" Izuku menyodorkan buku tulisnya. "Sudah Izuku hitung, tapi jawabannya tidak ketemu-ketemu."

"Oh, ini sih, gampang." Mata Izuku berbinar saat melihat Kak Dabi mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. "Nih, sudah."

"Makasih, Kak~!"

Secepat kilat, Izuku kembali ke tempat Shouto dan celengannya, agar tidak ketahuan. Saat Shouto datang bersama dua kotak susu Ultra, Izuku angkat dagu, melambai-lambaikan kertas jawabannya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Memangnya cuma Shouto saja yang bisa sombong?!

"Lho, Izuku udah bisa?"

"Udah lah. Shouto-kun aja yang bego."

Dan mereka cakar-cakaran lagi.

.oOo.

Setelah penerimaan murid baru, SMP Yuuei selalu mengadakan tes Psikologi gratis untuk melihat potensi akademik anak didiknya. Hasil ujian dadakan tersebut, dibagikan keesokan paginya. Shouto mendapat skor di atas 139. Sedangkan Izuku mendapat skor 104, standar.

_"Yaoyorozu, did you know, the study found that people who slept after learning the information performed best, successfully recalling more words. Those in the sleep group without interference were able to recall 12 percent more word pairings from the first list than the wake group without interference. With interference, the recall rate was 44 percent higher for the sleep group._ _Don't forget to sleep on time! No more coffee. No more annoying hero movies."_

Izuku cemberut. Ucapan Shouto itu nyindir-senyindir-nyindirnya ucapan. Anak laki-laki itu tahu, kalau beberapa minggu ini, Izuku sering begadang, minum kopi, sambil nonton tayangan ulang Pahlawan Bertopeng di tengah malam. Akibatnya, kecerdasannya sering anjlok sampai mendekati kadar minus.

Shouto mengulang kalimatnya, sengaja. "_No more _**_annoying_**_ hero movies_."

Tersinggung. _"The two of you don't need to get involved in my life."_ Izuku menatap nyalang pada Yaoyorozu dan Shouto. _"Shouldn't any of this be my choice, considering this is about my life and my choice of life? Maybe I don't want to be smarter right now. Maybe I'm not at the stage of my life where I want to settle down just yet. Maybe I'm not emotionally ready for that kind of commitment. Be a genius. Be a daughter that my parents are proud of. Maybe I have my own reasons. And—and did you ever stop to think that I'm that stupid? Can't you stop mocking, you know, something I'm actually interested in, Shouto-kun?"_

Shouto gebrak meja. "_We want you to be a better person, Izuku. Don't be childish just because—_"

"_I'm going to hit the books if exam coming up soon. And what do you mean by 'just because', Hanbunyaro_?!"

"_Keep lowering your voice, Bigboobs_!"

Wow!

Kaminari Denki tepuk tangan. Baru kali ini dia lihat anak kelas satu SMP adu bacot pakai bahasa Inggris!

Sero Hanta berkagum ria, Izuku kelihatan keren saat marah. Besok-besok, coba nembak, ah!

Iida Tenya fokus mengamati. Latihan TOEFL, listening section.

Mineta cuma paham _bigboobs_ dari semua kosa kata. Sisanya bodo amat. Intinya, Todoroki ngomong jorok ke Midoriya!

Yaoyorozu yang paham dengan argumentasi keduanya, merasa ngeri.

Uraraka gigit jari.

Bakugo Katsuki geram. Dengan langkah kaki berdebam, dia ikut masuk medan perang. "_SHUT UP Y'ALL BASTARD!_"

Aizawa-_sensei_ masuk ruangan. Seketika elus dada. _Allahuakbar ... belum juga jam delapan_.

Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku, dan Bakugo Katsuki menyelesaikan jam pelajaran kedua, tiga, dan empat, di ruang BK. Diceramahi All Might-_sensei_, sampai hampir gila. Besoknya, mereka dihukum hormat ke bendera sampai jam istirahat.

.oOo.

Shouto itu paling suka belajar sambil melihat ke luar. Makanya, meja belajarnya diletakkan menghadap ke jendela.

"1/2 dikali 2 dikali 22/7 dikali 3,5." Shouto menggigiti pensilnya sambil senyum-senyum aneh. "Hmm ... mm ... 11cm ya, lumayan juga ... punya Izuku."

Sayangnya, seberang jendela kamar Shouto, tepat kamar Izuku. Sayangnya lagi, gorden kamar Izuku itu berwarna cokelat pastel terang yang lebih dari bisa untuk memperlihatkan siluet tubuh penghuninya. Lebih sayangnya lagi, yang barusan digumamkan Shouto adalah rumus 1/2 keliling lingkaran. Rupanya, dia sedang menghitung ukuran payudara kiri si _osananajimi_ yang baru selesai mandi.

"22/7 kali 3,5 kali 3,5 ..." Sekarang dia memperkirakan volumenya! Kasihan. Izuku yang _cute innocent_ seperti dewi padi itu tengah dijadikan objek fantasi.

(Terungkap sudah alasan Shouto suka belajar antara jam 4 sampai setengah 6 sore.)

.oOo.

Semakin dewasa, mereka semakin paham dengan istilah cinta dan hal-hal kecil yang menyertainya. Shouto dengan kemampuan melucunya yang pas-pasan, berguru pada Kaminari tentang gombalan. Kaminari yang malas mikir tentu hanya mengajari prinsip dasar, materinya Shouto cari sendiri. Izuku bingung harus terharu atau tertawa. Flirtingan Shouto itu ... seperti buku saku ensiklopedia. Datar. Dan berisi pengetahuan.

Tapi Izuku menghargainya. Toh, Shouto belajar buat Izuku juga!

Sore ini, senjanya merah muda. Awannya gendut dan mengembang seperti kembang gula. Bersama jejak pesawat, menutupi matahari merah di baliknya, menjadi pembatas jalur terbang burung-burung migrasi. Izuku melihat dari balik jendela kamar yang terbuka, duduk di pinggir meja belajar.

Izuku memejamkan mata kala dua tangannya meraih, menggenggam stoples berisi kacang. Pemberian Shouto sepulang main bola. Laki-laki itu menyuruh Izuku untuk tidak membukanya sampai dia kembali. Jika diprediksi, mungkin, sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit lagi.

Dari balik pandang, Izuku melihat bluberi Alpen yang warnanya mirip dengan batu kecubung yang menjadi aksen gaun yang baru dijahit mamanya. Melangkah lebih jauh, Izuku melihat bulu-bulu domba Valaise berhidung hitam dari Swiss yang mirip dengan gumpalan awan di luar jendela. Lebih jauh lagi, Izuku melihat danau tiga warna yang dipengaruhi plankton dan pigmen algae, sama seperti gradasi langit di kotanya.

Izuku gagal paham kenapa narasinya berubah puitis. Mungkin ini karena mengingat gombalan Shouto beberapa hari sebelumnya, mengakibatkan otaknya mendadak autis.

Sedetik kemudian, Izuku dikejutkan dengan suara _gabruk_ yang keras. Matanya terbuka, membawa kesadarannya kembali menjejak tanah bunga Sakura. Izuku kira, itu suara burung yang menabrak kaca jendela. Tapi ternyata, itu Shouto yang datang dengan dahi berwarna kebiruan.

"Izuku, tahu tidak, rambut panjangmu yang bergelombang itu indah seperti padang Palouse di tenggara Amerika yang hijau rumputnya sedikit lebih pudar."

Izuku senyum. Dia belum _searching_ tentang padang Palouse.

"Aku suka dengan mata Izuku yang teduhnya sama dengan Sumida River cabang tiga, yang terlihat lewat teropong Asakusa Sky-Court. Tempat kencan pertama Lady Midnight dengan aktor Kevin Yoshino."

Izuku menyesal karena tidak nonton infotainment.

"Kita terikat dengan benang yang semerah buah arbei Himalaya—"

.oOo.

"Informasi itu tidak hanya berupa kata-kata. Caramu berdiri saja sudah memberikan banyak informasi. Sikap, tatapan, kedipan, pola napas, keringat, gestur tangan, pupil mata, detak jantung. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup, Izuku."

Izuku meremas ujung rok sekolahnya; menahan tangis.

"Kalau kau ingin mengalahkanku, atau Yaoyorozu, atau Bakugou sekalipun, lakukan dengan cara terpuji. Kau tidak tahu kan, betapa kerasnya usaha kami untuk mendapatkan posisi ini?" Shouto melangkah pergi. "Aku kecewa padamu."

Tangis Izuku pecah.

Shouto benar. Informasi itu tidak hanya berupa kata-kata. Dengan hal-hal yang disebutkan Shouto tadi, Izuku tahu. Izuku tahu kalau Shouto sedang berusaha keras menahan amarah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Izuku membuang semua kertas contekannya. Izuku simpan semua DVD superhero koleksinya dalam kardus, merapikan komik-komik di lemari, lalu membuka buku latihan. Izuku nyalakan laptopnya, mencari video panduan belajar untuk membantu meningkatkan pemahaman.

Semester pertama di kelas dua, selesai. Izuku terlempar dari posisi sepuluh besar. Tapi Shouto memberinya sekotak permen karet sebagai hadiah, katanya, "Untuk olahraga, agar pipi Izuku tidak semakin menggembung."

Mereka pun kembali berbaikan.

.oOo.

Kecerdasan manusia itu terbagi lima; Intellegent Quotient, Emotional Quotient, Spiritual Quotient, Moral Quotient, dan Adversity Quotient. Todoroki Shouto sudah memiliki semuanya, meski proporsinya berbeda. Izuku yakin, EQ-nya adalah yang terendah (berhubung Shouto gampang tersulut jika ada orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya) dan IQ-nya adalah yang tertinggi, karena dilihat dari manapun, Shouto memang pintar. Tapi yang membuat Izuku selalu tersipu dengan Shouto bukan semuanya, melainkan di jam tidur, di saat Shouto melempar jendela kamar Izuku dengan segumpal kertas, dan berkata lantang—

"Jangan lupa berdoa, Izuku."

—penuh perhatian.

.oOo.

Usia Izuku sekarang hampir menginjak delapan belas. Dia sedang menanti ujian kelulusan. Dan Izuku sudah siap. Sangat, sangat siap. Sebab, percakapan sehari-harinya dengan si _osananajimi_ selama lima belas tahun terakhir, sudah mengandung ujian. Ujian mental, ujian kesabaran, ujian level kecerdasan, yang semuanya terangkum dalam; Ujian Kehidupan.

"Hm, Izuku, kau tahu kan, di kelas A ada 9 orang yang punya potensi untuk mewakili kelas kita ke Festival Olahraga Yuuei. Berapa cara ya, yang bisa kugunakan agar dapat mengeliminasi 5 orang sekaligus?"

Antena radar kasus di kepala Izuku mendadak aktif, kerja otaknya naik ke fungsi maksimal.

9!/(9-4)! = 9x8x7x6x5!/5!4x3x2x1 = 3024/24 = ...

"126 cara, Shouto-kun!"

"Wah, kemampuan berhitung Izuku lebih cepat dua detik, ya?!" Shouto menyentik dahi Izuku. "Otak itu memang seharusnya dipakai, bukan dipajang doang!"

Nah, benar prediksinya. Todoroki Shouto itu cuma nguji. Sejak awal dia ngasih pertanyaan tuh, sudah tahu jawabannya. Shouto itu otaknya encer. Kemampuan nalarnya di atas rata-rata. Semua rumus matematika, hafal di luar kepala. Mau sok pintar, yang ada malah semakin kelihatan kalau Izuku itu nggak guna. Sakit!

Izuku tersenyum miris. Gini amat ya, mau jadi istri seorang Todoroki.

"Ya sudah, kita istirahat dulu. Aku punya 4 pangkat 1/2 minus 81 pangkat 1/4 plus 125 pangkat 1/3 teh hijau kaleng. Izuku suka, kan? Tadi aku mau beli cincau hitam, tapi habis."

Izuku masih loading ... _4 pangkat 1/2 minus 81 pangkat 1/4 plus 125 pangkat 1/3 sama dengan 2 pangkat 2 dikali 1/2 terus dikurang 3 pangkat 4 dikali 1/4 terus ditambah 5 pangkat 3 dikali 1/3 maka hasilnya umm, 2 min 3 plus 5 ..._

"Empat kaleng." Shouto mendesah. "Lama banget sih, ngitungnya."

ANJ—

Izuku hampir mengumpat. _Sabar, Izuku. Sabar! __Dapatkan cinta Todoroki Shouto sebagai wujud baktimu terhadap orang tua. LAMPAUI CAKRAWALA! PLUS ULTRAAAAA!_

.oOo.

Menjelang ujian masuk universitas, mereka disibukkan dengan les dan belajar bersama. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sasaran keduanya adalah Universitas Tokyo. Dan mereka diterima. Semenjak Shouto dan Izuku beda jurusan, mereka jadi belajar lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Karena kesempatan bertanya satu sama lain, menjadi terbatas.

Tapi ada saat-saat tertentu di mana mereka meliburkan otaknya. Membiarkan kecerdasannya terdegradasi sampai batas minimal. Manusia mana coba, yang mengobrol lewat telepon benang di mana jarak lawan bicaranya cuma sebatas sekat jendela kamar? Cuma mereka, kan? Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Universitas Tokyo yang dapat nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk.

"_Halo! Shouto pada Izuku. Shouto pada Izuku_. Izuku, aku tahu kita dijodohkan sejak kecil karena keinginan orang tua kita. Tapi, perlu Izuku tahu, aku juga menginginkannya. Aku ingin jadi pendamping Izuku. Kalau Izuku bagaimana? Mau tidak? Jawab, ya! Ganti."

"_Halo! Izuku pada Shouto. Izuku pada Shouto._ Hmmm ... bagaimana, ya? Terkadang Shouto-kun menyebalkan, tapi aku juga suka Shouto-kun. Tapi aku tidak jamin kalau tidak akan suka pada orang lain selama kuliah. Ganti."

"_Halo! Shouto pada Izuku._ Kalau begitu aku akan lulus cepat dan langsung melamar Izuku! Ganti."

"_Halo! Izuku pada Shouto. _Aku ... tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang mengingkari ucapannya. Ganti."

"Aku cinta Izuku. Ganti."

"Izuku sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang pernah mencakarnya waktu kecil. Ganti."

.

.oOo.

.

[_Di kelingking kirinya, Izuku melihat untaian benang merah yang nyata, terikat simpul pita,_

_memanjang,_

_menjuntai,_

_menggantung,_

_dan mengakhirinya dengan simpul pita yang sama,_

_di kelingking laki-laki di balik jendela._]

.

* * *

a/n: jadi gini... shouto itu pinter, dan doi tau klo izuku itu kurang pinter, makanya di setiap obrolan mereka, shouto sering nyelipin ilmu di dalemnya biar izuku bisa belajar tanpa baca buku. soalnya dia sayanggggggg (G-nya wajib 7) banget sama izuku. sekalian pamer juga sih. puncaknya, izuku yg ogeb diterima di univ tokyo /nangesh

intinya, ini tentang "mengungkapkan-cinta-dengan-cara-tidak-biasa" (silly: konyol)


End file.
